Bidoof's Wish
Bidoof's Wish is the first special episode in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. It focuses on Bidoof and his early training at the guild. This special episode is unlocked after completing Chapter 3 in the main story. Dungeons Star Cave Plot The episode opens with the morning guild cheers. As the players team get ready to start their morning duties, Bidoof watches them from a distance, and reminisces about his own early guild training. However, his memories aren't to enjoyable; after leaving his hometown to train at the guild, Bidoof always seemed to mess things up. So, Chatot always gave him simple assignments like checking the inventory at the Kecleon Market. So one day, Bidoof goes to the Kecleon Market to check their Oran Berry inventory. The brothers notice how Bidoof is unhappy and the younger brother recommends a TM. However, the TM cost 6,500 Poke, and Bidoof has 7,000 Poke of emergency money he got from his mother, so Bidoof decide to pass. As Bidoof tries to leave, a Snover appears. The Snover runs over to Bidoof and asks him to hold something for him. Then, he runs away. Two more Pokémon run into the scene and interrogate Bidoof. That night at the guild, Bidoof is woken up by Loudred's snoring, and decides to examine the object that he got from the fleeing Pokémon. It was a map to a place called Star Cave. The next morning, Bidoof asks Chatot about Star Cave. Chatot says it is a place that no one knows where it is, but according to legend, the Pokémon Jirachi sleeps at the bottom of the pit and will grant a wish to anyone that wakes him. With the map, Bidoof is the only one who knows where it is. Then, Loudred announces to Bidoof that he's got a visitor; the Snover from before. The Snover wants Bidoof to help him explore Star Cave. After the two reach the cave depths, Bidoof finds out he has been deceived. Snover is actually the leader of Team Rouge with the two Pokémon from town, and this was all a set up to mug Bidoof for his money. Bidoof takes on Team Rouge and is luckily saved by the guild. The guild scares off Team Rouge, but Bidoof is surprised that the guild was worried for him. Chatot thought he might be deserting the guild, so everyone went to help. Snover and his team originally went into Wish Cave and found a dead end. However, Wigglytuff reveals a secret path so Bidoof can explore the rest of the cave. After reaching the pit of the cave, Bidoof finds Jirachi and has to fight him to wake him up. Upon waking, Jirachi is ready to grant Bidoof's wish. His longtime wish was to become the greatest explorer ever, but he decides to reconsider. Instead, his wish is to have a buddy that he can mentor at the guild. Now, Bidoof has the player and his/her partner, and his wish did really come true when the player and the partner join the guild as apprentices. Characters * Bidoof * Player character * Partner Pokémon * Wigglytuff * Chatot * Loudred * Diglett * Dugtrio * Corphish * Sunflora * Chimecho * Croagunk * Kecleon Brothers * Snover * Bagon * Gligar * Jirachi * Bidoof's Mama (flashback) * Bidoof's Brother (flashback) * Bidoof's Sister (flashback) Trivia **The player can take money and items from the Kangaskhan Storage and Duskull Bank from the main storyline. All of the items and money received during the episode will both be stored there. **Despite the fact that Bidoof is often seen with his 7000 Poké, it is never seen in the Duskull Bank, when out on explorations, or even around Treasure Town. **Even if the player successfully defeats Team Rogue before Wigglytuff's Guild appears, the game will treat it as a loss, and the cut-scene afterwards will play normally. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky